The invention relates generally to mobile communications terminals. More specifically but not exclusively, the invention relates to portable videophone capable of receiving and transmitting information in mobile telecommunications systems, such as cellular radio networks. Such devices may be referred to as mobile videophones.
The inclusion of a video camera and display in a mobile telephone handset so as to allow mobile video-conferencing has been proposed in various documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,444 (ATandT) describes a communicator having an openable cover which contains an LCD-type display and a video camera. In this document, the video camera is reorientable when the cover is open, and the communicator includes mechanical apparatus interactive with the closing of the cover to reset the camera to a stardard position after use.
A further form of mobile videophone is proposed in PCT publication number W097/26744. This documents describes a portable telephone having a display and a camera mounted in the main body of the phone. The camera is mounted on a rotational pivot to enable it to receive images from various directions.
The present invention aims to provide improvements in the construction and the functionality of mobile terminals.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a mobile telecommunications terminal comprising a display, a first audio transducer mounted on a first mounting portion and a second audio transducer mounted on a second mounting portion, wherein said first and second mounting portions are movable from a first relative position in which said terminal is compact and in which said audio transducers are relatively closely spaced to a second relative position in which said display is uncovered and in which said audio transducers are relatively widely spaced said first and second audio transducers being either:
(i) both audio transmitters; or
(ii) both audio receivers.
This aspect provides a construction of mobile communications terminals which allows movement from a first to a second position that both uncovers the display and moves the audio transducers to operative and widely spaced positions. The audio transducers are of the same type and therefore provide effective stereo audio transmission or reception, or mono audio transmission or reception in two locations.
Preferably, the mobile communications terminal is provided with two audio transmitter and two audio receivers, a transmitter and a receiver being mounted on each mounting portion. This provides for both effective stereo audio transmission and effective stereo audio reception. If the mobile terminal is adapted to be held against the head in use, this provides that it may be used in two alternative orientations.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a mobile terminal comprising a display and an image capture device mounted on a body portion of the terminal, and two shielding portions mounted to said body portion on opposed sides of said display, said shielding portions being relatively movable to a plurality of positions in which said display is visible and visible to different degrees when displaying images.
In this arrangement, the shielding portions may provide different degrees of viewing privacy.
Preferably, the shielding portions are movable into a further position in which the display is entirely covered by the shielding portions. In this manner the display may be protected when not in use.
The shielding portions may be mounted on opposed sides of the body portion of the terminal and pivotally movable between the plurality of positions and to a position in which the shielding portions lie over the body portion, which provides for compact and secure portability.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a mobile telecommunications terminal comprising a radio interface for transmitting and receiving radio signals to and from a mobile communications system, said terminal comprising a first portion comprising a display for displaying images received via said mobile communications system and a second portion comprising a camera for picking up images to be transmitted via said mobile communications system, said first and second portions being pivotally interconnected such that said camera may be oriented either in a direction facing a user viewing said display or in a direction facing away from a user viewing said display, by pivotal movement of said second portion relative to said first portion.
In this manner, the user may present the remote party to the call either with a view of themselves or a view of what they can see before them, whilst retaining a view of the remote party on the display.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a videophone comprising a display panel on which an image is formed by selectively activating a matrix or array of electrodes and a video camera located immediately behind said display panel. This provides for compactness of a videophone whilst enabling the user to hold a conversation with the remote party as if speaking in real life.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention there is provided a portable videophone comprising a first display panel for displaying still and/or video images, and a second display panel for displaying still and/or video images, said first and second display panels being movable from a first, compact, relative position, in said display panels are placed in a facing relationship, to a second, fully operative, relative position in which images on both said display panels are simultaneously viewable by a user.
This arrangement provides a compactly portable videophone and a versatile dual display.